swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Faeto's Job
This is the first profession quest given to the Bounty Hunter. To start this quest, inspect the Bounty Contract. Boba Fett will come over the comm-link and tell you what to do. Level: 14 Reward: * 3980 XP * 4880 Credits Description: :Untas owes Faeto money and the Bosshand is tired of waiting. Time has run out for Untas. You are to track him down through his friends and kill him, but not before you give him the Death Mark so he knows that it was Faeto who did him in. Comm-link from Boba Fett Boba Fett: Glad you decided to take me up on the offer. That shows promise. A thug named Faeto is having some problems. He camps himself at the Lucky Despot in Mos Eisley. Go there and see what he needs. Talk to Faeto Like Boba Fett said, you can find Bosshand Faeto in the Lucky Despot at 3408, -4587. Speak to him. Bosshand Faeto: Hey boys. Look! It's our new scrub. PC: Who are you? Bosshand Faeto: The name's Faeto. But a scrub like you oughta call me Bosshand Faeto or bad tings might happen to yas. PC: Okay. Boba said you might have a job for me. Bosshand Faeto: Oh. So that guy sent yas. Heh. Nothin's but trouble, that one. You oughta stay away from him. But yeahs, I gots a job fer ya. Look, kid, yer workin' fer me now. Ya hear? Yous better do a good job. PC: I won't cause you any trouble. Bosshand Faeto: Look, me boys and I are tryin' to make our own gang. You know. Away from the prying eyes of Jabba. One day, me boys and I will rule Tatooine. Mark my words. If we're donna be rulin' the place, we gotta tie loose ends. There's this guy Untas... he owes me money. And he hasn't paid me yet. PC: And you want me to-- Bosshand Faeto: Yeah. Exactly, kid. Bump him off. I ain't knowin' where he's at or nuthin'. I might be able to point you to someone who does. PC: Okay. I'll take the job. Bosshand Faeto: Good. Like I said. I ain't knowin' where this guy is. Maybe Taibela, this lady I know, might know where he is. Ask 'er. PC: You got it. Bosshand Faeto: Dat's direct. Here is da details and da death mark. Make sure dat ya give Untas da mark before ya kill him. I want everyone to know who done it. PC: It is good as done. Bosshand Faeto: Confidence. I like that. If you examine your inventory, you will find "Utas' Death Mark". Speak with Taibela You can find Taibela across the way from the Mos Eisley cantina at 3490, -4871. Speak to her. Taibela: I hope you're enjoying your time at--oh wait.. you're with Faeto, aren't you? Tell him I already paid him! PC: He's looking for Untas. Taibela: Oh! I thought my days were up. Look. I dunno where he is. Oldksam and I split from him once Faeto put out the word. And now Oldksam has gone into hiding. PC: You seem upset. Taibela: I am. Oldksam and I were going to exchange vows next week. Now he is hiding out from Faeto. PC: I don't want him. I only want Untas. Taibela: Well Oldksam won't know that. He will need to trust you. I'll send a token with you to prove that you came from me. PC: Great. Taibela: Ok, Oldksam can help you. He is hiding out in the Krayt Cult cave. Just give him this flower and he will know that you are from me. PC: Dried flowers? How romantic. Taibela: Your kind wouldn't know romance if it bit you. If you check your inventory, you should now have a No-Trade item called "Pressed Flower". Go to Krayt Cult Cave Taibela has provided you with the waypoint of 3447, -4186, which is the entrance of the Krayt Cult Cave. Find Oldksam and Give Flower The Krayt Cult Cave is aggressive CL 8 & 9 NPCs. You don't have to actually engage in battle with any of them, just find Oldksam. He is in the western most branch of the 3 tunnels (the one on your left as you enter the main chamber from outside) at 3529, -3823. Talk to him. Oldksam: I don't know you and I don't trust you. I only trust my lovely Taibela. PC: Taibela sent me. Oldksam: Prove it. Do you have a token from her for me? PC: Yes right in my pack. Oldksam: Well open your back pack and give me what she gave you. Open your Inventory, drag and drop the "Pressed Flowers" onto Oldksam. Speak with Oldksam Oldksam: Taibela sent you. I can trust you then. What do you want? PC: Faeto isn't looking for you. He's after Untas. Oldksam: Thank the Force! I was sure Faeto was after me. What do you want? PC: Where is Untas? Oldksam: Last I heard Sleash and he ran off somewhere. I know that Sheash had some deal in the works with Vaigon Shinn, but I have no clue about Untas. You'll need to convince Sheash to loosen his tongue if you want him to tell you anything. PC: And how would I do that? Oldksam: This dar'kel spice should do the trick. Go gift it to Sleash before you ask him about Untas, and he should tell you anything you want. He has a weakness for this particular spice. Oldksam will give you an item called, "Dar'Kel Spice." Find and Give Spice to Sleash You will be able to find Sleash at 3411, -5473. He is standing next to Viagon Shinn's bunker (from the quest Thieves and Thugs and Hoodlums, Oh My!. Speak to him. Sleash: What do you want? PC: Some information on your friend, Untas. Sleash: Yea and what do I get for this information. PC: I got some dar'kal spice in my pack. Sleash: Dar'kal? Hmmm ... well if you take it out of your pack and give it over I might talk. Open your Inventory, drag and drop the "Dar'Kel Spice" onto Sleash. Speak with Sleash Sleash: Well you seem ok. What do you want? PC: I want Untas. Sleash: Well isn't that something. That so-called friend of mine just left me to fed for my self while he hides out. Protect him from the bounty hunter he said. Protect yourself I say. PC: Yes you do. So tell me where he is. Sleash: He's at that White Thranta place. Trying to blend in with the Thranta people, or something. Said I should guard him. Well forget that. I ain't taking a fall for him. PC: Thanks. Sleash: Tell him I said hello. Find and Give Untas his Death Mark You are provided the waypoint to the White Thranta Shipping Company bunker at 3727, -4182. The bunker is surrounded by CL 9 NPCs and is filled with aggressive CL 8-11 NPCs. You can find Untas in the bunker at /way 3632 -11 -4072. He is Elite CL 12 and will not attack you at first. Drag "Untas' Death Mark" from you Inventory and drop it on him. Kill Untas Now it's time to kill Untas. Once you are done, Bosshand Faeto will come over the comm-link. Bosshand Faeto: Untas shoulda paid me back. He ain't gonna owe nobody no more. Get back here and we'll talk, scrub. Return to Faeto Bosshand Faeto: Hey, kid. I just heard the good news. Looks like ol'Untas ain't gonna be owin' 100 credits no more to nobody. PC: 100 credits? That's it? Bosshand Faeto: Rep is more importtant than cash, scrub. Remember that. Star Wars Lore Translated from Aurebesh, the inscription on "Untas' Death Mark" reads, "Rest in peace. In loving memory." Category:Bounty Hunter quests